Sick Day
by DearCassius
Summary: Loki has a cold, and it's all Thor's fault. How will Thor make it up to him? Fluffy, brotherhood bonding.


_**Authors Note:**_** Hey! This is my first Thor Fanfiction. I'm totally in love with the idea of little Loki and little Thor because I think they're so cute. I pictured Thor being around 7 and Loki being around 6 or so. Please enjoy!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Loki flopped down on his bed, feeling absolutely miserable. His head was in a fog, his stomach was queasy, his throat sore, and his head felt like it was on fire. Why he had ever let his brother take him outside in the middle of a thunderstorm, he would never know. Of course, the storm hadn't made Thor sick, because Thor never gets sick. _Stupid thunder god, _Loki thought angrily to himself. And now, to top it all off, he was in confinement. Apparently, he had disobeyed his mother when he had followed Thor out the window, and now he was grounded. All because of his stupid brother.

It was times like these that made six-year old Loki wish he were an only child.

The door banged open and in charged Thor, who gleefully jumped and landed on the bed, right on top of his little brother.

"Loki! How are you? Do you want to go outside? It's raining again and we can have a mud fight! Doesn't that sound like fun? Doesn't it? Where were you at lunch today? You totally missed the whole fight between Sif and Hogun! It was so cool," Thor rambled. "Oh and you weren't at breakfast either! As a matter of fact, I haven't seen you all day! Where have you been? Mother told me not to go in your room, but I did anyways because I'm bored. I can't play with Sif, because she has a bloody nose, and I can't play with Hogun because he's in trouble, and I can't play with-…" Thor got cut off by a kick in the ribs from Loki.

"Get off, Thor! You're squishing me!" Loki whined. Thor obliged and rolled off the bed. He dashed to the window.

"Look! We can go out through the window again! Wasn't that fun? Hey, why are you still in your pajamas? Get dressed! Hurry, before the sky clears up!" Thor was so excited; he was jumping up and down.

"I can't go outside! I'm sick and I'm grounded." Loki glared at the over enthusiastic seven-year-old. Upon hearing this news, Thor's face fell and he walked sadly back to his seat on Loki's bed.

"Poor, poor little Loki. He's sick. You aren't going to die, are you? Oh no, please don't die on me little brother! Hey, if you die, can I have your slingshot and your bedroom?"

"No!" Loki tried to keep a serious face, but Thor tackled him and started to tickle him. The younger brother squealed and tried to fight him off, but to no avail. The stronger, older brother was very strong and Loki was no match. Soon, they were choking on their own laughter. That quickly died down, though, and Loki slumped back into his miserable state of mind.

"Oh, don't worry Loki! I'll keep you company while you're grounded! In fact, because it is my fault you are sick, I'll be your maid until you're better!" Thor said with a grin.

That cheered Loki right up, and soon the brothers were laughing and talking again. The rain continued to pound and the thunder still boomed, but the two hardly could hear it over the sound of their own giggles.

Thor stayed with his little brother all afternoon, and when it was dinnertime, he went and got an indoor picnic for them both. They didn't really eat the food, though; they were too busy pelting each other with it.

When the last carrot had been thrown, Loki remarked, "That was way more fun then any boring old mud fight!" and Thor agreed happily.

Unfortunately, their mother wasn't so happy when she found the mess later that night. She was prepared to yell at the boys, but when she saw them sacked out on Loki's bed together like they used to do when they were toddlers, she decided to let it go. Boys will be boys, after all. She had also foreseen Loki's fate long ago when he was just a small baby, and had decided to cherish every moment spent between the brothers before it was all torn apart.

She smiled to herself and quietly left the room. She would have a maid clean up their mess tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Authors Note: **_**Yeah, I know I ended it kind of lamely, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review! I totally accept constructive criticism! Thanks!**

**-Loki's Little Helper**


End file.
